


Shall we dance?

by Pipezinha



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, seductive dance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kato chama a atenção por onde passa, e Iwaki tem que lidar com os ciúmes. Mas às vezes, é melhor contra-atacar.(Haru wo Daite ita e seus personagens pertencem à Youka Nitta. Só os emprestei por diversão. Melhor ouvir When Doves Cry do Prince enquanto lê. A segunda versão é com o casal Máscara da Morte & Afrodite, do anime Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall we dance?

**SHALL WE DANCE?**

**VERSÃO 01 – HARU WO DAITE ITA**

Para inauguração de um novo point da noite, nada melhor que encher a casa de celebridades. Foi isso que pensaram os donos de Wonderland, uma nova casa noturna de Tóquio. Entre os nomes famosos convidados, o casal Kyousuke Iwaki e Youji Kato.

 

Não que Iwaki fosse avesso a sair com Kato, mas certos tipos de ambientes o deixavam desconfortável. Boates eram um deles. Ele era tímido demais pra dançar em público e seu parceiro extrovertido com certeza o deixaria num canto conversando enquanto fosse se exibir, o que daria motivos para cenas de ciúmes.

 

_ Enfim... – murmurava Kyousuke, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo. – Não vai me custar nada arriscar. De graça, posso até tentar me divertir.

 

Kato entrou no quarto e assoviou pra figura bem vestida à sua frente. Kyousuke tinha colocado uma calça social e blazer creme, por baixo uma camisa preta. Já Youji ia sair de calça de couro e camiseta justa preta.

 

_ Sinto uma vontade irresistível de desistir de tudo e te despir agora, com os dentes, Kyou-kun.

 

_ _Baka_! Vamos, quanto mais cedo sairmos, mais cedo voltaremos...

 

_ Ah, então você está com as mesmas idéias pervertidas que eu, Kyou-chan?

 

Iwaki ficou apenas vermelho, deu um empurrão no loiro e saiu atrás de seus sapatos. Kato foi atrás, rindo.

 

Na Wonderland, cumprimentaram os donos da casa, posaram para as fotos oficiais, trocaram gentilezas com outros atores, escritores e demais artistas convidados. Como previsto, Iwaki acabou numa mesa, bebendo e conversando com alguns convidados, enquanto Youji desceu para a pista de dança. A casa noturna tinha três andares, a festa de inauguração era no andar do meio, em cujo mezanino ficava o bar e as mesas, a pista de dança era embaixo. Quem estava nas mesas podia ver tranqüilamente quem estava dançando...

 

Em vários momentos de pausa na conversa, Iwaki se virava um pouco pra observar quem estava na pista, e via Youji se divertindo, totalmente à vontade. De repente, a roteirista que estava de frente pra pista fez um “oh!” de surpresa e outro “ai!” de dor. Iwaki surpreendeu o produtor fazendo sinal pra ela ficar quieta, com certeza o “ai” foi de algum chute na canela e ele, alertado, se levantou para ver melhor lá embaixo. Sim, era para fazer muitos “ohs” e “ahs”. Seu belo marido, desgraçadamente bonito e cobiçado, estava sendo agarrado por uma aspirante à atriz, uma daquelas que é bonitinha, mas com tanta expressão quanto um poste de luz. (O poste de luz ainda acende...)

 

Iwaki não era homem de barracos, por mais cabreiro que estivesse. Mas se ele não tomasse uma atitude, a imprensa saberia e cairia matando, inventando um affair entre a pseudo atriz e Kato... Kyousuke virou o copo de whisky que estava bebericando e passou pelo DJ. Pediu uma música especifica, deixou o blazer na cadeira onde estava sentado e foi descendo a escada, logo que a introdução começou. As pessoas foram abrindo passagem, já esperando pra saber qual seria sua atitude diante do acontecido...

 

Mas Kyousuke fez de conta que aquilo nem era com ele. Foi se aproximando de Kato apenas balançando os ombros ao som da música. E sem quebrar o contato visual. Youji abriu a boca, se surpreendendo com os movimentos sexies do outro. A garota ainda esboçou reação, mas foi ignorada. Kato se colocou à frente de Kyousuke e mãos puxaram a tontinha pra longe deles. Iwaki continuou se contorcendo, agora os quadris acompanhavam os braços e os ombros, os braços ergueram-se para o corpo ter mais leveza... Youji foi se chegando, encostando nele e juntos se balançavam ao som de... WHEN DOVES CRY. (Prince)

 

Kato nunca pensou que veria seu sempre sério marido fazendo passos, mas Iwaki sabia a coreografia da música, colocando a perna pra direita ou pra esquerda a cada marcada de ritmo, puxando o corpo pro lado e voltando, era extremamente sensual dançar com ele... A mesa da conversa pediu ao DJ que pusesse uma romântica após aquela exibição, o que foi atendido e pontuou a despedida do casal. Eles resolveram dançar uma outra música mais conhecida em casa... na cama.

 

Kato voltou dirigindo, já que Iwaki bebeu mais que três doses de bebida. E pelo jeito que estava quieto, estava bravo. Parou na frente da casa, pra abrir o portão da garagem e Kyousuke desceu, batendo a porta. Youji nem esquentou. Apenas se cheirou ao guardar o carro.

 

_ Cigarro, suor e o perfume da outra. Melhor tomar um banho...

 

Enquanto isso, na sala, Kyousuke se servia de outra dose de whisky e ia mexer no aparelho de som. Riu ao lembrar do espetáculo que deu na casa noturna e procurou um CD do Prince no meio dos discos de Kato. Assim que o loiro acabou o banho e foi atrás do moreno, achou-o se balançando ao som de 1999.

 

_ Hummm... então o show não acabou? – E foi se aproximando do marido, rebolando. Mas Iwaki tirou o corpo

 

_ Não me toque! Esse vai ser seu castigo. Eu vou dançar e você não vai tocar em mim. – Gritou o moreno, com voz pastosa.

 

_ Tudo bem. – Kato se sentou na poltrona. – Então comece... “Vamos ver quem resiste mais”.

 

A próxima música era Kiss. Iwaki começou a tirar a camisa (o blazer já tinha ido na entrada), se atrapalhou um pouquinho com as calças mas continuou rebolando... Ao se virar para olhar para o loiro, Kato estava com um cotovelo apoiado no braço da poltrona, a mão segurando o queixo, enquanto pelo roupão aberto, a outra mão tocava seu pênis ereto... Iwaki passou a língua pelos lábios e tirou a sunga. Dançando ainda, veio em direção à poltrona e se sentou nas coxas de Kato, logo se encaixando em sua ereção...

 

O loiro comemorou discretamente a entrega dos pontos mas resmungou:

 

_ Ué, eu não podia te tocar...

 

_ Mas eu não disse que EU não podia... – gemeu Kyousuke. – Você é gostoso demais pra ficar só olhando...

 

_ Você também é. – puxou-o pela nuca para trocarem um beijo. – Olha que músculos, que peito, que coxas... Acha mesmo que eu ia trocar você por aquela loira siliconada? Acho que nada naquele corpo é de verdade, tudo plástica...

 

Iwaki nem estava ouvindo mais. Queria era se acabar, rebolando em Kato.

 

_ E Kyou-chan, que bunda! – apertou as nádegas do outro na sua virilha. – Fiquei louquinho de tesão ao te ver rebolando desse jeito... Nunca pensei que você sabia dançar...

 

_ É sempre bom ter um ás na manga... – gemeu o outro. – Yo....

 

_ Hmmmmm.... HMMMMMM....

 

Kyousuke jogou a cabeça pra trás, melando a barriga do seu amado. Kato ainda entrou mais algumas vezes nele, antes de se derramar em seu interior.

 

_ Venha, Kyou-chan. Um banho agora vai nos fazer bem...

 

Após a ducha e mais uma transa no banheiro, Iwaki e Kato estavam prontos para dormir. Amanhã possivelmente Kyousuke teria uma leve ressaca, mas Kato estava preparado. Mas tinha uma coisa que ele precisava dizer, antes que apagassem:

 

_ Kyou? Já ta dormindo?

 

_ Hun-hun...

 

_ Promete uma coisa pra mim, promete?

 

_ O que?

 

_ Que só vai rebolar gostoso assim pra mim? Não quero que ninguém fique cobiçando você na pista de dança...

 

_ _Baka_... Vai dormir, vai...

 

 

 

N/A: Eis meu segundo fic com eles... To mesmo xonada... Mas eles são muito lindos juntos. Iwaki é mais ciumento que Kato, mas não demonstra tanto. Também é meu preferido. Este fic é uma idéia insana. Agora a mesma música vai embalar outro casal preferido. 26/08/2005

 

 


End file.
